


Snapped

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Death, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm tagging the ship because it is mentioned a little, Murder, snapped au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Didn’t they love her? Know her at all? No, they didn’t, they had to pay for their words and false friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not one bit.

It would have been a beautiful spring day, with light clouds through the sky, a sprinkle of rain every so often that renewed the earth and growing grass. It was the day of new beginnings as well as the day of admitting to ones true desires and coming out of their shell. Some though, took that a bit too far. Some went full out.

It had been going on for too long after all. She was so fucking sick of it, and soon they would know. Didn’t they love her? Know her at all? No, they didn’t, they had to pay for their words and false friendships.

Her parents hadn’t been enough to make the urge disappear, the urge to make those who had taunted her for so long and had bullied her for as long as she could remember vanish. The teasing, the taunting, the harsh words thrown at her and putting her down about everything in her life. No longer would she be laughed at for tripping, for being knocked down by cold hearted classmates. No longer would she be taunted for how deeply in love she was in. No longer would she have to spend her weekends at five am, reminded of her grades, about her diet with the missing cookies, the accusing words of gaining weight. Not even her best friend would spare her from the scolding when she couldn't get her confidence up like Alya wanted her to do. No more would she have to put up with the injustice in life Marinette felt. It wasn't fair at all after all, she thought as she smiled at the blood along her fingertips. How could Chloe of all people win the designing competition? The girl didn't even create the coat herself, and yet she had been on the front cover with that hideous design on Agreste fashion magazine, hanging on Adrien's arm.

Oh Adrien, he didn't deserve this, Marinette knew that, but he was so sweet on her fingertips. She never planned for his beautiful blood to be shed, mixed with his fathers, but he just had to come into the office. It was his own fault really that his blood dripped off the yo-yo's string, it was his fault that Gabriel was dead too. She did this for him, to free the boy she loved with every fiber of her being and heart, to free him of the injustice he lived through and find sanctuary within her arms. Too bad. Sure, seeing the feline kwami had been surprising at first, but what did it matter if Chat was Adrien? If anything, it made it easier. Chat had been such a nuisance in her life, never shutting his mouth, never respecting her boundaries or that she had no interest. To know the real side of her dream boy, well, it was easy to lose interest.

She would make all of them eat their words, to know who she really was as Marinette and Ladybug. She was tired of playing hero to the people of Paris that only belittled her for natural mistakes she couldn't control. She was a young teenager who never asked for these powers and responsibility. And yet, she was forced to play the adult, despite being told off and treated as a child at the same time. Who was anyone to judge? How dare they to critique Marinette and say she didn't work hard enough or long enough, that she wasn't good enough at anything she did. While Adrien hadn't asked for this life either, he had such an easy time falling in line with it and the expectations of being a hero. If anything, he thrived on the attention and praise. It was disgusting and filled Marinette with such envy.

“Two of a kind, wouldn’t you say, Tikki?” She murmured, stepping on the ring on Adrien's finger, cracking the stone.

She needed to get prepared for the rest of her 'friends', to show what she was made of, show that you can’t just use people, insult them and think it’s okay. No, you never know who will snap, that not even the sweet, hard working Marinette was safe from breaking from the pressure. Never know what has been simmer under the surface for so long. More so when the one who snaps can hear the whispered words from her only true best friend inside of her mind, from her soul.

“Kill them, Marinette. Kill them all.”

“My pleasure, Tikki, my pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would evil Tikki be like, and now I know. Welcome to Snapped Au.


End file.
